ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidyran Däesha
Biography Hidyran Däesha was born to Hálloeua Drighta Däesha and Errandole Drighta on 12/3/205,161 YA, their first child together. Hidryan was born in Gerrmìnah, Capryka during The Three Pillars first pilgrimage across Capryka and then Nëon. He traveled with his mother on and off until he was 10 years old. Around this time the Pillars began traveling less and focusing more on their families and growing their area's government and trade relations. When he returned to Nëon at age 17, he briefly dated a Vivixen girl, but they broke it off when he decided to return home. Hidyran was always supportive of the Three Pillar's message, and became his mother's voice in Byb when she was not at home. However, many traditional Bybs found him less persuasive compared to Halloeua and did not follow him with the same loyalty that many showed his mother. This dissuaded Hidyran, and when his mother was home he would fade in to the background as she led, and eventually became barely involved with governance. Hidyran wasn't exceptionally close with his father, Errandole, partially due to being apart for extended periods, and partially due to Errandole's cold attitude to Hidyran's sister, Elaweyna Däesha. However, many historians agree that Hidyran looked very similar to his father, albeit with a bit darker complexion. Accounts state that Hidyran Däesha was enamored with Limearya Ellopríse for nearly 40 years, and that the two were somewhat involved in a romantic relationship at around 205,180 YA. However, Limearya was rather publicly in a relationship with Aerrison Calíeish in 205,182 YA, and had (blatantly Daruung) twins by him in 205,184. It was noted that from 205,182 - 205,192 YA, Hidyran, Limearya, and Aerrison just seemed to have friendly professional relationships with eachother, and Hidyran spent most of his time in the Biblycal Jungle. However, Aerrison died in '192, and many agree that Hidyran and Limearya were in some type of romantic relationship from '195, possibly until her death. Despite this, the two were often not in the same location for extended periods of time, and Limearya had no other children other than her twins by Aerrison, and Hidyran is not believed to have any children. Hidyran is devastated at the events of 4/12/205,208 YA, when the Asrykoans leaders staged and uprising and all Three Pillars, Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora, Hálloeua Drighta Däesha, and Limearya Ellopríse died within hours of eachother. That wasn't even the end of it, as his oldest sister, Faläenei Däesha was killed fighting the Asrykoans that day as well. Hidyran was about to kill himself as Limearya had, but his sister Wynahzzi spoke with him through their connected kolaé necklaces, and plead with him to not do it. Hidyran ultimately did not kill himself, but lived hollowly for an additional dozen years before challenging the new Asrykoan leader, Mitiria Teffònidas to a duel on 8/8/205,220 YA. Teffònidas eagerly accepted this duel, thinking him an easy kill and his death being another blow to the Three Pillars movement. It is said Hidyran had his mothers looking over him that day, and that he fought better than he ever had in his life. The two dueled fiercely for four minutes before Mitiria suddenly dropped her sword and seemed to be stumbling away, until is was noticed she was bleeding from her eyes. She spit out a large mouthful of blood before collapsing and dying. Hidyran, who minutes before had looked like the strongest man on the planet, suddenly looked as though the soul had left his body, collasped and died, seemingly without a scratch on his body. Experts debated whether or not Biblycal Klíss tricks were used in this duel, and some believe that Hidyran cast a spell that guaranteed the death of his opponent at the cost of his own life. Perhaps he chose to do this because he wanted to damage the Asyrkoans and could also not bear to live anymore. Category:Character Category:Moobish Category:Biblycal Category:Historical Category:Deceased